


Care to Prove me Wrong?

by Nottoosureyet, shesha4



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Coffee Shop, F/M, Original Character(s), V is mentioned, jaehee is a fantastic friend, painter mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottoosureyet/pseuds/Nottoosureyet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesha4/pseuds/shesha4
Summary: MC works at a coffee shop, hoping one day to become a famous painter.  In a chance meeting she starts to develop feelings for her coldest customer yet, can she warm him up?This story follows the 11 days that it takes for them to fall for each other, but instead of the chatrooms we've moved to a coffee shop.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 22
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

The day starts off like every other, I help my manager open shop and begin taking orders. It’s a small coffee shop, across from some rather important looking buildings. Our regulars consist of overworked employees, elders, and my favourite regular Jaehee.

She usually comes in around 2, as my shift is ending, for a cup of coffee and some light conversation before heading back to work. She has never explicitly told me about her job, but I’ve gathered that she’s overworked by someone in one of those buildings.

As 2 rolls around, I begin to look for her in the crowds crossing the street. Usually when I see her face I begin to prepare her cup, that way I can hang up my apron and sit down with her for a bit. Today was different though, the clock got closer and closer to 2 yet I couldn’t find her at all. The shop bells rang, alerting me of another customer, and I made my way to the front to greet them.

My hopes of seeing Jaehee crushed when instead I saw a tall and handsome man looking around the shop, somewhat confused. He wore a lovely black suit, rather overdressed for this coffee shop, his dark hair framed his face well, his handsome light grey eyes connecting with mine as a small smile formed on his lips. He made his way up to the counter and I felt my heart skip a beat. “Hello Sir, may I please take your order?” I say with my customer service voice like always. He pulls out a small notepad from his jacket pocket and flips through a couple pages before stopping to look back up at me. “I’m not too sure, my assistant comes by here often. Today she is quite busy, so I offered to grab her what she wanted… but her order makes no sense.” He looks back down at the page, yet again confused.

“Well Sir, I know almost the entire menu by heart, so if you have a general idea or maybe if I can see the notes,” I don’t want to seem demanding, but I’m not about to stand here for an hour trying to figure out what this rich guy needs to order. “I should be able to figure it out from there.” He looks at me, confusion flashing through his eyes. He hands me the notepad and instantly I recognize Jaehee’s order. “Oh! Jaehee! She’s one of my regulars, I’ll get on this right away. Is there anything you would like?” I ask, bringing the order up on the till. He shakes his head slightly. “Alright then Sir, it’ll be $3.75.” I say, handing back the notepad.

He hands me the money and soon I get to work. I can tell he’s watching me work, whenever I turn around to check for more customers he turns away quickly. I overhear whispers from the other customers as I go to grab a cup, something about ‘executive director’ and ‘Mr. Han’. Obviously this guy was well known. I write ‘For Jaehee, I missed you today. I hope to see you tomorrow <3’ on her cup before giving it to her boss.

“Here you go Sir, thank you for stopping by.” I say, the customer service dripping from my voice. “Yes, thank you Miss…” he trailed off, squinting to look at my name tag, “MC.” I cut in, my handwriting is rather small. He looks back up at me, “Mc…” He says, thoughtfully as he flashes a gorgeous smile at me before he turns to the exit. A part of me wants to see that smile over and over again. I smiled to myself as I hung up my apron.

I come across all kinds of people in my line of work, especially handsome men, but none of them seemed to interest me as much as he did. I wondered if he would ever return, although a man like him, he probably has people to bring him much more extravagant coffee.

I make my way down the streets, weaving my way between people as I make my way back to my apartment. My afternoon walks home are always rather rewarding, as I always pass by some flower shops, and ever so often buy a small bouquet for my office. My apartment was cozy, the windows were usually open to let in a breeze while I paint. I have never released my works to the public, but one day I hope to be able to live off the earnings from my art.

My dreams of becoming a famous artist had always been there, in the back of my mind, hoping that one day I could flourish. About a year ago I found myself at an art show that was showcasing a famous photographer's works. I ended up meeting him, and when I confessed my own desires he asked to see my work. We ended up talking for a while and before I went home we exchanged work emails. Recently he contacted me, offering some spots at his next show, and of course I said yes.

I continued to work into the evening, but as the sky grew dark I realized my mind began to wander off to the man at the shop. Curious, I grab my phone and take a break from my still-life piece. I go to my search bar and type in what I remember the customers saying. Soon my page was filled up with news headlines about ‘Jumin Han’ the executive director at… C&R? Jaehee works for this guy… the.. Son of the Chairman? Huh? Why would he come by my small coffee shop for Jaehee? So many thoughts flew around my head as I realized who I met. ‘So when he smiled at me… was that because he was a womanizer like his father? Am I just an object in his mind?’ My worries were pointless, he was insanely rich and famous, he would probably never even come back to the shop, I mean if I was in his position I wouldn't.

I put my phone down and begin putting my paints away. My debut show was approaching rather fast and yet none of the paintings I wanted to showcase felt finished. I sighed and moved my canvases to the living room so that they could dry. I really didn’t want to disappoint V, but I was starting to think that it would be better if I pulled out of the show.

I shut off the lights to my apartment before crawling into bed, going over the day in its entirety. My interactions with Mr. Han still fresh in my mind. His radiant smile was like a prize to be held. In almost all the news photos I saw, he never graced them with that look.

**Day 2**

I got up at 4:30 am, making my way to the kitchen for some toast before taking a shower and getting ready for my shift. I usually leave my house around 5:30 and often find myself watching the sun rise as I make my way down to the shop. My manager often recommends that I get a car, offering to pay me more if I don’t have the money, but to be honest, the sounds of the city waking are music to my ears.

As I made my way into the shop around 5:45, I began my shift by organizing the cups and preparing all the machines for the day ahead. I always feel prideful as I switch the sign from ‘Closed’ to ‘Open’ and watch as people begin to make their way in. Today felt busier than usual, probably because _The_ Jumin Han was here yesterday and everyone wants to stand where he stood. I couldn’t complain though, this was very good for the shop.

Soon noon was rolling around, I felt myself begin to tire, the people wouldn’t stop pouring in and I was beginning to wonder if this would become a regular occurrence. The traction began to slow down around 12:30, and I was making my way to the back for more supplies when I heard the door open again.

“I’ll be there in a minute!” I call out, grabbing some more cups. I wish my manager hadn’t left the shop after opening, I feel so bad leaving the customer but I hope they’ll understand. I rushed back out to see him. There he stood in all his glory, looking expectantly at his watch. “Sorry Sir! It’s been rather busy today, should I prepare the same thing as yesterday?” I ask, putting my stuff down and going back to the register. “Is it only you? Why doesn’t your boss hire more staff?” He asked, as if I hadn’t even spoken. “Ah… We don’t normally have this many people in the shop, my manager and I usually open together and then I work till 2 and he takes over till 10 when we usually close. Now, what can I get you?” I press, hoping he’ll understand. He looks up at the menu, confusion crossing his face. “Right, I never usually come to coffee shops,” ‘I thought so’ “What do you recommend?” he asked, his eyes coming down to meet mine. “Well Sir, I think I make a mean cappuccino. Care to try and prove me wrong?”

I was determined to show this rich guy my talents. I don’t know what came over me but suddenly I wanted to prove that my coffee was better than what he normally has. He seemed almost offended with the way I spoke to him, but he began to smile. “Is that so? Well, I guess I’ll have to try it then, won’t I?” He said, grabbing his wallet. I rang up his total, “$2.50 is your total, Sir.” He handed me some change and I began to prepare his order.

I could feel him watching me work again as I wondered what could possibly have brought him back to the shop, he wasn’t even buying Jaehee her coffee today. I put his cup on the counter, watching as he put the lid on it before bringing the cup to his soft lips. His face remained almost perfectly emotionless, but there was something that crossed his face. I could’ve been dreaming but I think he was impressed. “Not bad,” He said with a small smile, “I think I might just have to come back someday.”

And with that he made his way out the door, I was still grinning like a fool when my next customer came in.

My shift continued without any more excitement, and soon I was getting ready for my manager to come back. “MC!” A voice called, I must not have heard the door open. I turned around to see Jaehee standing there. I grinned and made my way over to the counter. “Jaehee you’re here! How are you? Are you alright? What do you want? I can pay for it, maybe a croissant? I baked them fresh about an hour ago!” I smiled at my friend.

“Woah woaah woah, I’ll just have my regular,” I began to get to work preparing her order as she continued, “I’m fine, I was just busy yesterday, I’m so sorry. I hope my boss didn’t cause any trouble for you, he seemed rather confused when he left. And I guess, if you’re paying, maybe a croissant would be nice.” I gave her a thumbs up as my manager walked in.

“MC, how has business been?” He asked, grabbing his apron and preparing my order I usually have when Jaehee is here. “Much busier than usual, since Jumin Han came by people have been flocking to the shop. Some of them got to see him too, he came by again around noon.” I said, giving Jaehee her cup and croissant. I grabbed one for myself and paid for both our orders. “Well at least he has been bringing in more service, but if it ever gets too much, give me a call and I will start to make arrangements to hire someone else.” He said as I hung up my apron for the day. I reassured him that I was okay and grabbed my frappe.

Jaehee and I grabbed a table by the window and discussed our days. “I’m so sorry about Mr. Han,” She started, “he offered to grab my coffee since I was extremely busy, but I didn't think he was going to come back.” She took a bite out of her croissant and smiled at me. “It’s fine, I was surprised too when he returned. Honestly though, he’s brought pretty good business, so I can’t really complain can I.” I smile a little and finish my drink. “When he came back to the office with a cup from your shop I was so confused. Originally I had thought it was for me, but he just passed by me and made his way to his office.” I laughed a little, glad that he seemed to enjoy my creation. “So what’s new with you? Anything going on in that painter's mind of yours?” She asks.

“I have a show coming up in a few days,” Jaehee glared at me, “don’t give me that look, I know, I didn’t tell you… I’m… Still unsure on whether I’ll attend.” Jaehee’s face softens as she finishes her coffee.

“Who’s hosting it?” She dabs her face with a napkin, and then places it on her lap.

“You remember that photographer I met a while back?” She nodded, “He’s hosting another show and has offered a couple spots for my art. I agreed because I thought it’d be an amazing experience, but now I’m just worried people won’t like my art, and then it’ll reflect on V… I’d feel horrible. He’s such an amazing photographer, I don’t want him to look bad because of me.” I mumble. “Oh- Well… I don’t… well…If V has offered you the spots, that means something for sure. Don’t feel pressured to attend, but I think it will be an amazing opportunity. I’m sure you won’t disappoint him. If it makes you feel any better, I have tickets to attend, so I’ll be there to cheer you on.” She began to clean up, her break would be over soon. “Thank you, Jaehee, thank you.” Her words would definitely help me decide what to do. “You know, We haven’t even exchanged numbers and yet I consider you one of my closest out of work friends,” she said while handing me her phone, “please put your number in, I’ll text you after my shift.” I smiled as I took her phone and made myself a contact.

We left the shop together and I waved to her as I turned and headed home, her words giving me a lot to think about.

I worked hard on my paintings all afternoon and into the evening. I focused most of my time on one of my larger pieces, it was from a photo I took on my last vacation, the trees fascinated me and this piece challenged me to focus on the details that I loved so much.

Jaehee texted me, saying that she was thankful for today, and saying that we should start hanging out outside of work. I smile and reply back saying that I would love that. I go to bed with a smile on my face, actually feeling good about the show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all here is chapter 2! We hope you enjoy!  
> Chapter involves harassment at work

**Day 3**

My alarm clock went off and I tumbled out of bed. I smiled as I got ready, and I wondered if he would be coming back to the shop today. I checked my phone for messages as I ran out of my building, a text from Jaehee about possibly being too busy for a coffee today. ‘How much does he make her work?’ I wonder as I make my way down the streets.  
I sighed, as I texted her not to worry, maybe I’ll bring her something once my shift is up. 

  
The place wasn’t as busy as yesterday, I enjoyed the quieter points with not many people in the shop, it allowed me to talk with the regulars more. Beth, one of my elderly customers, came to sit close to my counter. “Ya know dear, you remind me a lot of one of my old friends I had when I was a young girl. She was a little shorter than you, but had the sweetest personality. I think you would’ve gotten along wonderfully with her.” She rambles on a little longer about all of the friends she had growing up, and I smile at her. Hearing the stories my customers tell me reminds me why I love my job.

  
“So sweety, that handsome man who’s been coming in lately, do you happen to know him?” She asks, sipping her coffee.

  
I smile a bit more, “No no, he has been coming in these past days, but I don’t know him outside of work.” I wish I did. “Ah honey, don’t worry, he’s not just coming in for the coffee.” I felt myself blush as I looked at her, it was probably too late to laugh it off but I giggled a little. 

  
She smiled and went back to her newspaper. The idea of Jumin Han himself coming into the shop to see me? The idea is almost too perfect. 

  
I continued to work in the back when I heard the door open. I look at the clock before making my way to the front, 12:27. ‘It could be him!’ I thought, but no. Instead a rough looking middle aged man walks through the front door, loudly mumbling to himself. The shop goes quiet and everyone turns and looks at him while he stumbles and trips over the garbage can. He rudely grabs at anything and everyone around him to help himself up and starts pushing himself towards the front of the line, no one saying a word. He leans on the countertop that separates me from the man, his back towards me so that I can’t see his face.

  
“Hey girl. Give me a coffee. I’ve had a rough night and I expect a good coffee.” He spat at me with his head looking over his left shoulder. He turns his head back in front of him, without saying a word.

  
“I-I uh, what type of coffee do you want exactly…?” I ask, my voice unsteady, regretting having to take his order. People like him don’t come around very often due to this being a busy business district, full of office workers. 

  
“Hell if I care. Just make it taste good. And cheap. I don’t want some expensive ass coffee.” He turns himself around and looks directly at me. Dark stubble surrounds his face, and a three inch scar on his forehead probably from a childhood accident. He’s struggling to keep his eyes open, and his breath reeks of alcohol, most likely from a night of drinking.

  
I struggle to keep eye contact with him and I manage to make out, “Y-yes coming right up.” I turn around and I grab a small coffee cup and fill it with black coffee as that’s the cheapest thing we have to sell. I swiftly turn back around putting a lid on the hot coffee and stick my hand out to the man so that he can grab the cup. He grabs the cup, fingers lingering on my hand as he takes it. He looks up at me and gives a slight wink, making me draw my hand back immediately. Instead of leaving, he puts his coffee down on the counter in front of me, and props up his elbows so that his hands are holding his head up. 

  
The others in the shop begin to look around, they’re noticeably uncomfortable but don’t know what to do. 

  
“You know,” he starts, making me very uncomfortable, I take a step back closer towards the coffee machines so that I’m farther away from him “you’re a very pretty lady. I’m sure you know that already. A lot of guys probably tell you that, but how would you feel if I made a bet with you?” He says, a smile growing on his face.

  
“I’m sorry, I really don’t want to do that, and besides I have to contin-.” He cuts me off from what I was saying.

  
“Oh MC, I wasn’t done speaking yet. As I was saying, if I don’t like the coffee you made me, you have to give me your number, and after your shift, you have to go out with me. If I like the coffee you made me, you still have to go out with me, whether you like it or no-” Someone grabs his shoulder making him stop talking. 

  
“What do you think you’re doing?” The man said in a low tone, gripping his shoulder tighter. I look up and see Jumin Han slightly bent over so that his voice was just loud enough so that only the man and I could hear. The man shrugged Jumin’s hand off his shoulder and turned around.

  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing? This isn’t any of your business, now is it? MC and I were just having a friendly conversation,” He practically yelled at Jumin, walking towards him. Jumin stood his ground, as the man moved towards him. “Now why don’t you and your pretty ass get out of the shop and let us be?” He lifted his right hand with the intention of punching him. He swung his hand, but Jumin grabbed his fist with a firm expression. They both stood there, unmoving, while everyone watched in awe as someone just attempted to hit one of the most powerful people in the country. Jumin finally released his hand and casually took out a handkerchief, wiping off the hand he just used from blocking the attack and then placed it back in his pocket. The man's anger only escalated from Jumin hardly reacting to the man's feeble attempt at attacking him.  
“While you’re definitely not as strong as my personal trainer, that would’ve left some sort of bruise on my face.” Jumin coolly places his hands on his waist, towering over the man still unwavering.

  
“Who just in the fuck do you think you are?” The man snapped, taking a step back from Jumin.

  
Jumin pulls out his phone and starts swiping through it with urgency. “May I ask your name sir?” He looks up from his phone.

  
“It’s Rick Johnson. What the fuck are you planning on doing to me?” Jumin looked to him, he still had a calm exterior, as if he had dealt with this before. 

  
“Oh nothing much, it’s just that you’ll be hearing from my lawyer about the attempted assault and the harassment towards me and towards the barista, verbal sexual harassment.” Rick stares at Jumin appalled, like he just got a slap in the face. 

  
“Hey now, th-there’s no need to get any lawyers involved, this was just a simple misunderstanding, that’s all. We were just having a simple conversation,” he turns to me with a hint of fear in his eyes “right..?” I look at him, and then up at Jumin and nervously shake my head no. I don’t want further harm done to myself, nor the other customers in the café. Jumin puts his phone back into his suit coat and clears his throat.

  
“Now, I want this to be done in a civil manner, so I’m going to ask you to leave the establishment immediately. If you fail to comply with this, the police will be contacted instantly, along with my lawyers.” He takes a step to the side so that he would not be in the way of the door, but Rick stands completely still, hoping that I do something to stop what’s going on. I slowly start walking closer to the back, trying to not get more involved in an already heated situation. I slip out my phone from my work apron and quickly try to find Jessie in my contacts, through unsteady hands I try my best to explain the situation and that he needs to get over here as fast as he can. I put my phone back into my apron, the tension in the store almost palpable. 

  
Rick turns around and faces Jumin, unsure of where the disturbance will lead. Jumin stares him down, the once cool and collected look on his face is now replaced with fury. “I am going to ask you one more time. Leave now.” It sounded much more like a demand as opposed to a question. Rick drags his feet slowly to the door before looking over his shoulder at me.

  
“Can I at least get my cof-” Jumin cuts him off from saying anything more.

  
“You get absolutely nothing. As soon as you walked into the door and started harassing the barista, that’s when you lost the right to do anything in this shop.” He follows closely behind, so that he doesn’t try anything. If Rick were to try to make a run for it back into the store, Jumin would rapidly grab hold of him so that he couldn’t do any further damage. Rick pushed open the door and slowly made his way out, his walk unsteady with Jumin still closely behind. They walk about 6 feet and then Jumin starts talking to him, quite aggressively, while the fury subsides and he returns to his normal composed self, or what I imagine him to be like normally. 

  
The two men have a very animated conversation and occasional shouts can be heard coming from Rick’s mouth. Passing bystanders take photos and videos of the scene outside, probably because Jumin is involved. Jumin reaches into the inside of his suit coat and pulls out a notebook and pen, then hands them to the other man. Jumin watches attentively as Rick something down onto the dark notepad, then promptly gives it back. He flips to the page where Rick wrote something down, reads it and then looks up at Rick, as if confirming something. Using his pen, he points to somewhere behind Rick and then Rick starts walking in that direction. Jumin starts walking back into the store locking eyes with me, the customers still in some kind of shock from what just happened, they all sat in stunned silence. He reaches the counter that I’m standing behind, and runs his hand through his hair.

  
“Have you contacted your manager?” He asks exasperated. I nod my head yes, still unable to speak after what just happened. “I’m sorry, I should’ve asked if you were alright first.” 

  
“No, no I’m okay I’m just taken aback from what just happened. I’m fine, honest.” I say, waving my hands in front of my body. 

  
“Does this happen often?” He looks at me almost as though he were worried. 

  
“It’s happened a few times, but they were never this bad. Of course it was uncomfortable, but my manager, Jessie, was always there to do damage control so that it never got too out of hand.” I shakily go to grab the coffee I had poured earlier, emptying out the cup in the sink next to me. “Yes but now you’re alone.” He stated in a flat tone. 

  
I look over to him and try my best to smile, I feel the phone in my pocket buzz, Jessie must have replied. 

  
“Well, yeah I am, but Jessie is usually near-by.” I started washing the counter where Rick was near. Needing to clear the area of any traces of him. The customers began to leave, giving me well wishes as they went. “Then in that case this place probably needs security.” He said, taking a seat. As soon as the last customer left I made my way to the front, switching the sign to closed and took a seat across the room. 

  
“No, it’s fine.” I sigh, sure it was stressful but it wasn’t that frequent of an occurrence.

  
“Mc, that is illogical. If you want the problem to stop don’t you think it would be best to have security?” He pressed, obviously not about to change his mind anytime soon.   
I sigh and place my head in my hands. I just want this day to end. The time ticks by slowly, neither of us move. I can feel his eyes boring holes into me. 

  
When I glance up again he shifts his gaze to the menu, acting quite engrossed in what the shop had to offer. I smile a bit. “Do you want something? As a thank you?” I ask, getting up from my seat. “It would help to take my mind off things.” I finish as I go back behind the counter. 

  
“Mc, i think what would make me feel better right now is you agreeing to have security.” He said, his gaze meeting mind, his eyes cold. I shake my head as I begin to make something for myself. The rhythm helped to soothe me. “I don’t want the customers to be uncomfortable. The shop has a relaxed vibe, and I would like to keep it that way.” I say as I turn the blender on. He waits for me to finish before starting again, “Mc I want you to be-” The sound of the door opening cut him off, we both glanced over to see Jessie standing there in shock. 

  
“Mc! You’re alright, yes?” He asked. “I am, yes.” I say, cleaning some more. Jumin stands up to look Jessie in the eye. “You should look into having security. You can’t just leave a lady like this alone when anyone could come in.” He says, his tone dripping with an air of exasperation. 

  
Jessie looks at him, he is a few inches shorter than Jumin, but he doesn’t look bothered. “Sir, while I thank you for your concern, we cannot afford to give up our good energy that our loyal customers want when they come in. We strive to make this place somewhere people can go to get away from the busy bustle of downtown. I will be looking into better security cameras for inside, that way I can keep a watch on what’s happening, to make sure Mc here is safe.” He looks at me with an apologetic glance, I have never seen him so serious before. 

  
Jumin takes one last glare at Jessie before turning to look at me. His eyes soften, just for a moment, and suddenly part of me feels fine. As if nothing could ever hurt me again.   
But just as fast as that moment came, it was gone. He turned and made his way to the exit. Taking one last look at my manager and I, before stepping out the door.   
I turn to Jessie with a sigh, leaning onto the counter. I can feel the tears begin to roll down my cheek. Jessie moves to sit across from me, “Hey, Mc, let's get you home. I will clean up the shop.” He got up and headed to the door and I followed. I got into his car and he took me back to my building. 

  
“Mc, do you want to work tomorrow? I can give you a few days break if you like.” He offered as I get out of his car. “No, I’m alright. I’m sure I’ll be fine.” he nods his head and sighs. I say my thanks and head into my building. 

  
As soon as I reached my apartment I crash on the bed. Not wanting to deal with anything for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry it has been a while, we've been having some writers block and We apologize but uploading will be slow for a while.  
> We hope you all enjoy

**Day 4**

I sigh as I get out of bed. Last night I wasn’t able to work on my art, the stress from the earlier events were still clouding my brain. I promised my manager I would be alright to go in to work today, but I barely felt ready. All I wanted to do was see Jaehee, she had texted me yesterday but I couldn’t even bring myself to reply. 

I sat in my kitchen waiting for the toast to pop, and opened my phone. 3 missed calls. 

I clicked on my voicemail, Jaehee’s voice came clearly through the phone. ‘Hey Mc, are you alright? Mr. Han told me what happened. Do you need anything? If something comes to mind I can try my best to help.’ I laugh a little, she’s so busy yet somehow has time for me. ‘If a break is all you need, I have some recordings of Zen’s performances if you want to come over and watch them with me. I have some wine too. Oh! I have to go, sorry, Mr. Han is calling me.’ 

Click. 

I smile and text her, ‘Hey Jaehee, sorry I haven’t been responding. I’d love to watch the musicals with you, but it’ll have to wait until after the art show. I need to pour my time into painting.’ I send her a photo of my latest work as I get up to grab my toast. 

Hearing from her helped a bit. Her voice soothed my worries. I got ready for work and soon I was out the door. My phone buzzed, she probably replied. I got to the shop in record time, in hopes of showing my manager I was ready for work. He smiled when I came in and threw my apron at me. I laughed as I caught it. 

“Mc, remember, if anything like yesterday happens again, god forbid it does, don’t be afraid to go into the back and call me. It’s better to leave the situation if you feel uncomfortable.” I flashed a smile at him. 

“Thank you, I guess I just panicked. It’s the first time I had dealt with this in a good while.” I started mopping the floor, making sure everything was ready for opening today. 

Right before opening I checked my phone, Jaehee had sent me a selfie with a thumbs up in response. Wine in the background. I smiled and switched the sign to open. 

My manager left after the first few customers came in, making sure I really was good enough to work today. 

As the time passed slowly, I was worried every time the door opened that I'd be faced with that guy again. I don’t want to inconvenience anyone. I know that Jessie told me that I could just call him if something happened again, but I don’t want to bother him two days in a row. 

Just like clockwork, Beth came scurrying into the shop, a look of worry crossing her face when she saw me.

“Say, honey, how are you feeling? Word got to me about the incident. Are you alright? I brought you some of my molasses cookies, I hope they help.” She says, passing me some cookies from her purse. I accept them with a nod. “I am feeling a bit off, but nonetheless still better than yesterday. Thank you so much for these, you really didn’t have to. If it’s alright I am just going to put these in the back before I start your order?” I ask, hugging the bag of cookies. 

She nods and I make my way to the back, placing the cookies alongside my things before heading out to start on her order. 

Beth took her seat while I worked, opening up the newspaper that had been placed on the table. As I placed her drink down on the table she looked up, a small smile on her face. She passed me the money and I smiled. “Again, Beth, you really didn’t have to bring me the cookies.” I say, moving to put the money in the register. 

She hummed to herself for a moment as she watched me, “Sweetie, you work so hard and you know every regular and their order by heart, it is the least I could do. You are still a young woman, and you’ve already made an impact in so many lives. Enjoy the cookies hun, you deserve it.”

“Well then, thank you again.” I say with a smile. She nods and goes back to her paper, from time to time stopping to sip her coffee. 

She leaves around 11, saying she has a birthday party to attend, I wish her and her friend the best and wiped down the table.

12:30 rolled around again and I began to look around, hoping to see Jumin, but he was nowhere to be seen. Nobody was around at all. I began to feel empty, as if I had ruined my chances with him before I really even had a chance to ruin. I sighed and continued to clean the counters, everything felt good at the start of the week, but now I feel like everything is falling apart. My works will never be good enough, V will hate them, and then he’ll tell me I shouldn’t be a painter. Then, just like that, I’ll be stuck being a useless barista forever, serving creepy men till the day I die. Maybe everyone was right, I was destined to be a broke art kid, her dreams too big for her life. 

I always bite off more than I can chew, but right now I know I can’t spit it out. It’s like I’m stuck here, choking on my dreams. Everything is falling, tumbling from the sky, and my hands are tied behind my back, just watching it happen, incapable of catching anything. 

“You’ve been cleaning that spot for almost five minutes.” A voice called to me, pulling me out of my hole. I glanced up to the source of the voice. “Oh! Jaehee, I’m so sorry, there uh, was a stain. You’re early, what brings you here now?” I ask, putting the rag down. A stain? God what a pathetic excuse, just like me.

“Ah, Mr. Han asked for something. I’ll still be here at 2, don’t worry, but it’ll be a short break.” ‘of course he didn’t come in.’ “Oh that’s very fair, a rich guy gotta do what a rich guy does.” I chuckle a bit, trying to show Jaehee I’m fine. She laughs a bit too, and smiles. “So what does Mr. Han want?” I ask, matching her assistant tone. “Well, he seems to have requested a cappuccino, but it went a little more like,” her voice changes to a deeper tone, mimicking her boss, “cappuccino,” she started the word off in almost a whisper and gradually got a bit louder, “but make sure that friend of yours doesn’t pay for it.” she finished loud and clear. I laughed at her facial expressions as she pretended to be her boss.

I began to make his order as she continued, “and you know, I love my job, there’s so many opportunities, but there’s so much work. And sometimes he leaves his cat with me! For days at a time! Mc you know I don’t mind cats, but she has so much fur! Yet his suits, they never have fur on them,” She seemed so stressed, obviously not a fan of said cat, “I mean how does he manage to not get the cat fur on him. Every time i’m left cleaning for days.” she finished with a huff as I handed her the drink. 

“Oh dear, you’re going to have to tell me everything when you come back. That sounds awful. For your troubles, please take this cookie, I can’t offer much else right now,” She looked at me, about to protest, “If Mr. Han doesn't want me paying for his drink then I'm going to at least pay for his assistant to have a treat, she deserves it. Don’t you think?” I force her to take it as she smiles. “You’re too kind, I have to get going, but thank you, I’ll see you later!” She turned and headed out. I watched as she took a bite from the cookie before crossing the street. She turned back and gave me a thumbs up before heading out on her way. 

The day continues still slow, people trickle in and out, the light chatter of work and gossip on their lips. My job allows me to learn many things, like how someone's boss was having an affair with their receptionist, yikes, or how poor Jenna in the corner had just been cheated on, double yikes. Hopefully not related incidents.

By the time Jaehee comes back I’m already hanging up my apron, my manager makes our drinks while we grab a seat. “You know, Mc, I was looking at your piece almost all day. Is that one of the works you're bringing to the show?” My mind travels back to the large canvas on my living room floor, the leaves and branches still needing lots of detail. 

“I hope so, as long as I can finish it.” I sigh. My manager brings us our drinks and we talk a bit more, but like Jaehee had said before, her break was short. 

“I’m sorry Mc, I had wanted to stay longer but there’s just so much work.” She smiles as we head outside. I tell her not to worry, stating that we can always hang out sometime out of work and she nods before heading back across the street. 

As soon as I got home I placed the cookies on a platter before hedging to my office. I pulled out my paints, a new fire burning in me as I began painting again. Time passed much faster as I worked, soon enough I was putting my paints away and preparing for bed. 

**Day 5**

My day started off a lot better, the stress of going back to work was less. Today was the day my manager had the cameras coming in, which also helped quite a bit. I got myself together and made my way into work a bit earlier, as the crew that will be putting them in is coming at the opening. 

As I walk in Jessie smiles and puts a cup on the counter. “You didn’t have to come in, I told you I got this,” He says. 

I sigh and take a ship, a mocha. “Thank you Jessie, but like I said, I already have to come in for a quarter to anyways, so 15 minutes earlier isn’t too bad.” I say, taking a seat. 

The crew comes in about five minutes before we are scheduled to open. They begin by bringing in their ladders and setting up, I begin the coffee pots, in case they need anything while they work. Jessie talks with the crew for a while as I take our first few customers. 

The crew finished after about half an hour, all three of them taking a coffee before they went.

“Now Mc, I have to go. I hope these help to make the shop feel safer, but if not, I’ll look into hiring someone to work with you so you aren’t alone.” Jessie said, grabbing his coat from the back. “Yes thank you, I’ll see you at 2.” I say as he leaves. He waves to me as the door shuts behind him, and suddenly my shift feels like it really started. 

I continue my rhythm of making and serving coffee to the customers. Beth came in around 9:30 and took her usual spot by me. 

“So, has the handsome boy been in lately?” She asks, putting her money in my hand and I place it in the register. I begin to make her cup with a laugh. Of course this is her first concern now. 

“He hasn’t been in since the incident. I refused the idea of security that he offered, he seemed a bit offended when I said no, whatever.” I sigh and shake my head. I finish her coffee, and pass her cup to her before I wipe down the machines. 

“Oh, well, that must mean he cares about you. I am telling you sweetie, Mr. Handsome isn’t coming to the store for your coffee.” I cough and blush before sneak a glare at her, annoyed that she would fluster me with that and then insult my coffee. “Oh honey, your coffee is great, don’t worry. Although I think he is coming here for you.” She nodded and continued to sip her coffee. 

“I don’t know, you’d think he would’ve come back yesterday to check on me then, if he really cared.”

She has a point, the first time he came in it really didn’t seem like he wanted any coffee at all, but he hasn’t been back.

“Well dear, sometimes feelings can be a bit confusing, things don’t just happen overnight, give things time. Be yourself, and have fun.” She grabbed her stuff and waved as she made her way out. 

I continued serving customers as the time ticked by, lots of people I had never seen before, probably still part of the ‘Jumin was here and I want to be where he was’ crowd. 

Ever so often I find myself looking up at the cameras, the feeling of being watched felt painfully weird. 

I turned around to put away the ingredients from my last order when I heard the door open, I turned to face my next customer. A small smile forms on my lips as Jumin stands before me. “Well hello there Sir, how may I help you?” I say, locking eyes with his wonderful grey eyes. 

“Say, Mc, I found your cappuccino to be quite alright. Is there anything else maybe you pride yourself on that I can try?” He says with a smirk.

“Only quite alright? Well then, how would you like a mocha? I like to believe that I make it very well, but if you think my cappuccino was only alright. Well, hah, would my talents be possibly wasted?” What a rich guy. 

“Oh no, believe me, Mc, I know what a good coffee is, no talents are wasted on me. I have had many good coffees brought to me.” He said with a smirk, grabbing his wallet. 

“Mhmm, you’re probably rich enough to have people bring you a coffee whenever you want.” 

I looked down and typed in his order, a panic washing over me. I cannot believe I just said that out loud, oh my god, oh no oh no.

I looked up slowly, reaching my hand out for his payment. As I looked at him he had his lips curved into a small smile. 

“You think so? That’s a fair assumption, you seem like the type of girl who has dreams of being places other than here.” He said, paying for his drink. I turn to the machines, “What would make you assume that? For all you know I could be living my best life right here.” I say with a sigh, he is right. “You mean to tell me, you want to live this life?” He sounds taken aback, as though he could never imagine someone enjoying a coffee shop life. 

I feel offended, this isn’t my dream, no, but I still enjoy my life. “Maybe I do, huh? What’s wrong with that?” I finish making his mocha and turn back to face him. “Well, I didn’t think someone could enjoy a small job like this.” I glare over at him as I place his cup on the counter. 

“Well, if that’s what you want to think. Now, I do have a dream, I think most people do.” I say with a sigh. “I thought so.” He said, with a smirk. I looked at him, unsure of what to say. 

He took a sip of his mocha, and yet again, I could have sworn for a second he looked impressed. “So, is it better than the cappuccino? Or again is it ‘not bad’.” I said, mocking him a bit. He hummed and held the cup up, looking at it. “Would have been better had you written something on the cup, like you did for Jaehee.” He said with a chuckle. 

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, what in the world is he on? His eyes continued to watch me as I tried to come up with something to say. He laughed again, the sound blessing my ears. “Don’t worry, Mc, it’s not bad.” He said, again with that stupid smirk. And then, just like that, he was on his way out. 

I sighed as I went back to putting things away and cleaning, my thoughts yet again consuming me. My dreams are rather broad, I don’t know if I can even achieve them, but I really do still enjoy the way my life is going now, I think.

A few more customers came in before 2, the light chatter taking my mind off of everything. As I was waiting for my manager and Jaehee to come in, my mind wandered back to his smirk. His stupid gorgeous smirk and the way he looked at me. I wish we could talk more, instead of just the short interactions while I make his coffee. I want to get to know him, although he is the executive director of C&R. I doubt he really even wants to properly talk to me. 

I saw Jaehee crossing the road and I began to make her coffee. When she came in I could hear her panting, “Hey Jaehee! How are you?” I ask, turning to hand her her coffee. “I can’t sit with you just yet, my manager seems to be running behind.” I say, ringing up her coffee. “That’s alright, I have to get back to the office right away, Mr. Han booked a meeting without telling me, so I’m going to need to rush back.” She said, still panting. I smirked and grabbed her cup, writing “You’re a star! Good luck!” on it. 

“I’ll pay for your drink then, go get em tiger. Have a good meeting!” I say, handing it back to her. She smiled, thankful, and ran out, coffee in hand. 

Jessie came in not long after, apologizing for being late. I understood, sometimes days were just like that, and I was definitely having one of those days. When I got home, I checked my email, seeing something new from V.

_ Hello Mc, _

_ I hope you are well. The show is in two days, and so I was hoping to check in and see how things are coming along. As you are aware, there are four spots available for you to use, I am wondering if you will be using all four? The last photos you sent of your works were wonderful, I hope you use all the spots available, but if not I completely understand. It can be hard to get out into the world and show off your works, but I want you to know I am here to support you at all times.  _

_ I hope to hear from you soon,  _

_ V _

I sighed and looked over to my canvases, I had four that I wanted to show off, but as time goes on I’m starting to wonder if I should just bring one or two. I started to think back to what Jaehee said to me, my art was good, and it would be a good opportunity. I shook my head and made my way over to my office, canvas in hand. 

I worked for a while, painting while continuing to consider my options. I felt a little lost, there was no reason for me to need more than two paintings there. I’m not a known artist, this is simply my first time. I sighed as I continued, my brush strokes becoming more rhythmic as I continued on.

I decided to take a break, as I stepped back to grab some coffee, my mind began to wander. Jumin was right, I have other dreams. Does he have other dreams? How many times has he looked at someone and known they have other dreams? Am I readable? Why does he keep coming into my shop? If he doesn’t think my coffee is that good, then he must just keep coming back to see me, right? He must be, right? Or maybe he likes my coffee more than he wants to admit? 

I grabbed my coffee and took a seat in my dining room, grabbing my phone and beginning my response to V,

_ Hello V! _

_ I am well, thank you. I hope you are doing well too. I am so excited to attend the show, I will be bringing four paintings. I am very thankful that you are helping me out, if there is any way I can repay you, please let me know.  _

_ I hope you have a wonderful day, and I am very excited. _

_ I can’t wait to see you at the show,  _

_ Mc _

I hit send and sigh, sipping my coffee. I decide to look further into Jumin, wondering if anything has come out other than from the incident. All i had to do was type in ‘Jumin H’ when ‘Jumin Han coffee shop’ came up. I clicked on it, curiosity taking over. I clicked on the first article I saw and began to read;

“ _ C&R’s Jumin Han has been seen ordering from the coffee shop across from his building, and often talking to the barista. Sources say their conversation is never just business-”  _

We’ve never talked about his business, but it’s usually about my business, considering it is my business to make coffee and we talk about coffee…? What are they on about?

_ “-, Jumin Han has been a patron of the shop now for a few days, taking orders and even helping out said barista when she was in trouble. Not much information is out there about the barista, one patron of the shop says she is a “ young woman with such a kind heart, she knows how to make a good cup of coffee that one.”” _

Which patron…?

_ “‘She is very lovely and often you just have to stop and talk to her, she is such a dear.”” _

Beth? 

_ “The patron has said she herself has not seen anything come up between the two that is necessarily romantic, but that she is surprised he keeps coming back to the small shop. Is the barista just a kind soul listening to the problems of the ever so private executive director? Or is she a possible love interest? Jumin Han has never been seen with women like his father has…” _

I reread that last part a few times, a love interest? I had some more coffee and put my phone down. I have never been in the media like this, or at all for that matter. To be fair, no one will really know it’s about me, unless they visit the shop. Will this make him stop coming by? If the media continues on like this? Where do they even get the idea he could be interested in me? I guess considering he helped me out a couple of days ago and still returned… that would draw some attention to the scenario. 

I began getting supper together, so much stuff was happening and I have no idea what to do. 

I finished my supper and cleaned up my paints and canvases before getting ready for bed. An early night would probably be a good idea, hopefully sleep would help to clear my head. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a long time and we apologize a lot, things have been rough due to our current situation, but we are back

**Day 6**

I groaned as my alarm clock blared in my ear, tomorrow was the art show and suddenly it felt very real. I felt exhausted as I grumbled and got out of bed. I had some small details left before I would put the paintings on display, but I felt like it wasn’t enough. 

As I got myself ready, my worries rushed around my head as I went into autopilot. I moved around as best I could, making sure to avoid looking at my artworks. Sure, Jaehee may have liked them, but that doesn’t mean the public will. Maybe she was just saying that to be nice, I am her friend and all. 

I grabbed a cookie as I head out, Beth made the best cookies and-

Beth 

The interview.

The thought hit me like a train, and I came to a complete stop. I can’t believe I forgot about the interview. Such a simple thing could change how people see me from now on. I don’t even know what I should do about it. Should I talk to her? Would she understand I’m upset? Maybe I should let it go? I mean she didn’t say anything bad. Oh no. What if Jumin doesn’t come back? Or maybe he will and he’ll want to talk to Beth. He won’t know who Beth is, but, well, okay wait. Maybe he didn’t read it? Maybe he can’t read. I mean like, he must have so many articles written about him weekly, I doubt this one would catch his mind. 

I heard someone yelling and I was dragged from my thoughts, a bike was coming right for me, the man on it was waving for me to get out of the way. I jumped out of the way just in time, as he continued to yell as he went by, saying some vulgar things as his voice disappeared further down the sidewalk. I shook my head, continuing on my way, contemplating that maybe it’s a good thing I don’t have a bike. 

I made it into the shop, just as my manager was flipping the sign to “Open”. He looks at me through the front door window, confused at first and then concern follows shortly after. He pushes the door open for me and he starts to talk.

“Mc, you’re later than usual. Are you alright?” I walked through the door and quickly made my way to where my apron was hung up. I turn around as I tie the apron around my waist, and I look at Jessie and firmly said, “sorry Jessie, I got distracted on my way over , I promise it won’t happen again.” He nodded in confusion as he began to walk out the door. 

My day continued like any other, the flow of my regulars began to cheer me up. They spoke to me about their days and how things were going. It helped to take my mind off things. Beth came in at her usual time, a small smile forming on her lips. “Hey sweetie, how are you doing today? You look more tired than you usually do, not saying that you always look tired but today it’s much more noticeable.” I held in a sigh as I began ringing up her regular order. 

“I’m good, I’m just a little tired but it’s fine. How are you?” I added and forced a smile. I made my way over to the machines, working as quickly as I could. I wasn’t mad, no, I was just slightly annoyed. 

Beth is a sweetheart and one of my best customers, I could never be upset with her, but the media, I don’t want to be in their spotlight. At least not yet I don’t. “I’m fine, Mc. I have to go right away dear, I’m sorry, but I’ve got bingo, and you know I have to win.” She said as I handed her her drink, I smiled and nodded, fatigue slightly setting in.

“Of course, Beth, I hope you win!” I called as she walked out. She turned around and waved as she pushed open the door. As soon as she was out of the cafe,I leaned on the back counter, looking around and wondering when everyone had left. The shop was empty, not a single person at a table. I hummed to myself as I worked, preparing for a rush, similar to like when Jumin first came into the shop. I started to wipe down a few tables and then took a small break in the back, but checking every few minutes to see if someone had walked in. At first it was two to three people every 10 minutes or so, and then as it went on, more people gradually started coming in.

The rush of people wasn’t as bad as I thought, but I missed being able to relax. The crowd came in waves, every 30 minutes or so we would get hit by about 10 people at once, and then suddenly it would all stop. It became rhythmic by about 11, and I was able to bounce between serving non stop and then stocking up until the next rush. It wasn’t terrible, and once I found my rhythm, I enjoyed the back and forth as it kept me busy.

As lunch rolled around, the shop began to get busier, all the tables being taken up while the line went almost out the door. I rushed back and forth, doing my best to meet all the demands without going into the back. I made more mocha’s and cappuccinos in that 20 minute rush than I probably ever had in my life. 

None of the customers looked like my regular crowd, instead there were a lot more girls, my age or younger, starring me down. It felt as though they considered me competition for Jumin’s attention. As if, all I do is serve him coffee, and as long as this art show goes well, I hope to be out of here and working on my art full-time soon. 

The line was getting shorter and yet again, the wave of people were leaving, and soon I could start preparing for the next round. 

“Excuse me, can’t you work any faster?” A snobbish girl with long magenta hair, brown eyes, and very clear, porcelain skin, said to me as I turned to take her order. I did my best to smile and started getting the register ready.

“Sorry ma’am, we don’t usually see this many customers at once. What can I get for you today?” I asked, trying my best to sound cheerful. I could feel my muscles getting more and more sore, and my patience was running thin. 

“Maybe you should start preparing for these things, especially with all the attention your shop is getting.” She said, glaring at me.

“I’m sorry ma’am, I am not in charge here, my manager is and he only works in the afternoon’s, I can pass a message on if you’d like.” I said, trying my best to keep eye-contact. 

“You should tell your manager to hire someone else. It’s obvious that you are incapable of doing your job here, instead you’re flirting with a man way out of your league.” And with that she spun and walked out, not even bothering to order anything. I looked around the shop, I had no customers to tend to so I moved to the back, needing a breather. I paced back and forth, grabbing supplies I would need while also trying to process what happened. I sighed as I stepped back out, the shop still relatively empty. I began stocking everything up again when I heard the door open.

I turned just slightly, getting a glimpse of black hair before turning back to finish stocking up as quick as possible. I turned around and smiled at Jumin, wiping my hands on my apron. 

“Hello, Mr. Han. What can I get for you today?” I asked with a smile.

“I’m looking to try the mocha again, if you can do that.” He said with a small smile. I nodded my head, turning to begin his cup as he got ready to pay. I grabbed a marker from my apron, writing a small note on his cup, “Have a fantastic day! :)” It read. I placed the cup on the counter, making sure the words were turned away from him. I spun back around, taking his money and smiling at him. A faint smile reached his face and then quickly returned back to the normal stern look he has. 

“Say, MC, you’ve been rather quiet today.” He saids, watching me, puzzled. I shrugged and leaned on the counter, making sure I had a view of the machine as it poured the coffee. 

“It’s been a busy day. There are points where there’s non stop customers for 30 minute spurts, and then dies down suddenly and then about 20 minutes later it happens again” I said, moving back to the machine to finish up his cup. I placed the cup on the counter, the words facing me still. 

He smiled and took a sip, watching me. His slender fingers wrapped delicately around the cup as the lid hit his smooth pink lips. I had to look down at the ground for a moment, hoping that he wouldn’t see the blush growing on my face. “How is it?” I ask, looking back up at him. He smiled and nodded his head. “Same as yesterday.” 

I exhaled dramatically and glared playfully at him, “At least I’m consistent then.” I said with a laugh. He nodded his head with a small smile, before waving and walking out, and then, just like that, the shop was empty again. 

I sighed and began cleaning the tables, wondering if he would even see the note I left for him. Maybe I had gone too far with that, he is only a customer after all, and like the girl said, way out of my league. 

The time went by quickly, and it was almost 2 before I knew it. I heard the door open as I was restocking, and I noticed that Jesse arrived a bit early, most likely to help me clean up before the end of my shift. He flashed a toothy grin and waved, walking behind the counter and checking the register while I cleaned up beside him. While he was waiting for the register, he grabs his apron and puts it on, tying it around his waist. I walk over the register, noticing the spike in sales recently.“We’ve made more sales today then we have in the past two weeks.” I say proudly, leaning up against the counter, watching the relatively empty shop. 

“‘We’ made the sales? More like you made the sales. With you running the show now, I’m just here to make sure you don’t burn this place down! Which, I’m surprised hasn’t happened yet. ” He said, poking my shoulder lighty.

“Yeah yeah, sure, because some of them were here to see who I was. Some of those girls stared me down as if I’m just a big slab of meat they wanna chow down on. And yes I know not to set this place on fire” I said dramatically. He laughed and shook his head, he walked over to the sink and grabbed a cloth, and then started wiping down the front of the display case for the baked goods.

“I read the article that got published yesterday, did any of them give you trouble?” He asked, focused on wiping the glass down

I sighed and nodded my head slowly, “There was actually. There was this one girl with magenta hair but she wasn’t awful. She did make a few harsh comments I guess you could say, but nothing I couldn’t handle. I guess it’s the price you pay for having an almost celebrity come by every so often” I said, looking out the window to see Jaehee basically running across the street. I got up and made my way to the back, gathering my things while Jesse went behind the counter and began making our drinks as usual. 

The door chimed and an immediate voice followed. “MC!” She called, coming up behind me as I paid for my drink. I smiled and turned to face her, noticing that her face is red from running.

“Hey Jaehee!” I said, moving over so she could pay for her drink. 

We both pay for our drinks and find ourselves sitting at the table front of the window in the front of the cafe, watching how quickly the customers were starting to enter the cafe. “So has it been this busy all day?” She asked, taking a sip.

I smiled and nodded my head, “Yeah, on and off. I mean, the work day is almost over for some people, but the majority of the people that have come in throughout the day have been people who are on breaks.” I said matter of factly. I continue on, “the other people have been young women coming to see if Jumin was here.” I say quietly, hoping that she didn’t hear me. 

“But you had enough time to write on Mr. Han’s cup.” She said, watching me. I felt my cheeks begin to blush and continued to have my drink, hoping she doesn’t notice the pink in my cheeks.

“He called me into his office pretty harshly, and I noticed that there was something written on his cup, obviously written by you. I told him to turn the cup around, but he kept saying no, and that doing something so useless was precious time that was being wasted. I let it be for a bit and then I tried telling him again that he should turn it around, but he completely ignored that I said something and kept going. I had to blatantly tell him that there was something written on the cup, since he is so oblivious. Once he did though, a small smile appeared on his face that he tried to hide, very poorly I might add. He just kinda, stopped working. He told me to leave his office even though we were in the middle of talking about a meeting he had. Right before I left though, he had moved the lid towards the writing so that he could look at it while he worked I guess.”

I smiled some more, delighted that he reacted in such a way. “Hey, don’t start smiling, you broke him.” I laughed a little, watching her begin to smile.

“Anyways, after about 5 minutes he called me back to give me the work, his face a bright pink and the cup was still facing him. If I knew any better I’d think he’s going to cut it out and keep it.” She finished, going back to have another sip.

I laughed and shook my head, “I didn’t know he was going to react that way, I’m very glad though, to be honest.” I said with a smile. 

She made a silly face and placed her cup down, “Oh I’m Mr. Bigshot and I literally cannot function when a sweet little coffee shop girl writes something nice on my cup.” She mocked her boss, making her voice as deep as she could. 

I laughed and shook my head, blushing a bit again. She smiled and watched me, studying my face, “So you like him. I mean, it’s written all over your face.” I looked up, as fast as I could, was it that obvious? I’ve considered it, being with him, telling him that over these past few days I’ve started falling for him. He’s so rich and so famous though, it would be rather useless, there’s no way in hell he could fall for me. Jaehee laughed, “You do, oh you absolutely do! Oh MC that’s such a mistake he’s my boss!” I gasped, glaring at her and she laughed harder. “No, no, don’t worry, I’m joking, he’s… he is a good person, a bit cold but still good.” She said with a laugh. 

I smiled and shook my head, “I didn’t mean to fall for him! I swear, he was just a customer, for like a day,” I mumbled the last part, looking at the ground as Jaehee laughed. 

“I need to go, there is a meeting I must attend soon.” She said, getting up.

“I understand, I have to finish my art anyways.” I said with a smile. We made our way to the door together, before saying our goodbyes.

“Will you be at work tomorrow?” Jaehee asked. 

I shook my head, “I will be staying home to work on my art,” I smiled as she began walking back to her building. 

I made my way back to my apartment and crashed as soon as I got through the doors. I had no energy to finish up my work tonight, instead I can leave it for tomorrow, tonight will be for me. I finally got up and decided to take a bath to calm my nerves that began creeping on. I needed some way to take my mind off the impending doom that was tomorrow. After I finished I made some pasta for dinner with wine, just to relax, and soon after I would do some reading. 

By the time I was finished with my plans it was about 7:30, and I decided to call an early night, in hopes of being better rested for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other co-creator here, thanks for reading the fic after such a long time. We really appreciate you taking the time to read it!! It really means a lot to us! I really hope you enjoyed, and we have a plan laid out for the future chapters so keep an eye out for updates!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! We're here! I apologize for the long wait, life truly gets the best of us sometimes.   
> Anyways, we hope you enjoy the new chapter, and hopefully we will get back into a proper schedule soon!

**Day 7**

My alarm blared as I groaned and rolled out of bed, I looked over at my phone, checking the time. 7:45, I had slept through the first 15 minutes of my alarm. I sighed as I pushed myself up, looking around my room. Today was the day, the day I showed myself I had the talent in me. I let out a breath I hadn’t known I was holding and made my way over to my dresser. I wouldn’t get dressed right away, but I would pick out my outfit. I chose to wear a simple light blue dress, the fabric would fall nicely below my knees and some nice white heels would add a nice touch to the overall outfit. 

I made my way to my kitchen, grabbing bread and cream cheese from the counter and fridge before pulling some breakfast together. I finished up my toast and made my way to the bathroom to begin my preparations. 

I dried my hair with a blow dryer and checked the time, about 10 am now. I made my way to the living room and looked over my works, they were done, I had no issues with them, but somehow I had so many issues with them. I turned away and crashed on my couch, checking my phone. I had a missed text from Jaehee, along with an email from V. I checked the email first, it was just the address and him letting me know when he would get there. I sent a short thank you message and moved over to my texts. Jaehee had let me know she would be there to support me and honestly, that was what I needed to read. I smiled and replied, thanking her. 

I turned on my tv, scrolling through the channels till I found a hallmark movie, it wouldn’t be very good but it would clear my mind for a while, and that was all I needed.

I made my way to my kitchen and began preparing my lunch, pulling pasta,  cheese , and tomato sauce from my cupboards and fridge. I made my pasta so that it was ready for about 1 pm.  While I was making my lunch,  more texts from Jaehee lit up my phone screen. Some of them ranged from “you’ll do great tonight, don’t overwork yourself before the show” to “Jumin just tried showing a photo of his cat again, how do you like this guy???” But one of them had caught my eye the most, “Jumin still has that piece of the cup you had written on from a few days back, and I mean  **on** his desk, not like in a drawer or anything, I mean on his desk . If anyone were to walk in, they would see that piece of cardboard there.”

I stood there, staring at my phone in disbelief. There’s no way he kept it, I mean, it’s just  something silly I had  written on a  simple  coffee cup. And not only did he keep it, it’s on his desk for anyone to see. I stood there, for what felt like forever just thinking, wondering about the amount of people that walk into his office. M y thoughts were cut off by the pot of boiling water overflowing onto the stove. Once I had cleaned everything up and made my lunch, I had made my way over to the couch and started eating, not focusing at all on the movie and  instead over analyzing the art show. What if the art show fails? What if no one likes my art? Will V stop working with me after this? What will I do then? The questions didn’t stop flooding my mind, forcing myself to do something other than sitting here, wallowing in my own thoughts. 

I turned off the tv and brought my dirty dishes to the kitchen, putting them on the counter just for them to be forgotten about until tomorrow afternoon. I  glanced at my couch, deciding to have a quick nap so that I can have a clearer head for later tonight. I walk to my room, put my clothes back into the closet and flop onto my bed, defeatedly. I pull out my phone and make multiple alarms so that I can wake up in time to get ready and be at the art show on time. As soon as I turned my phone off and put it on my nightstand, I fell asleep instantly, not knowing that I was this tired just from being awake for a few hours.

I wake up a few hours later to a loud beeping coming from my phone, the time reading 3:45. I sit up slowly and check if I have any messages from Jaehee but she still hasn't said anything since the thing about Jumin. I stretch and walk over to the bathroom, fixing my hair and starting on my makeup. I usually didn’t wear much, since I didn’t really feel the need, but since today is important I might as well. I check my phone again and it’s 30 minutes later. I take out my dress and put it on, doing a quick spin just to see the little poof it does. I smile to myself as I take my heels from the bottom of my closet and put them in front of my front door so that I don’t forget them. I went into my living room where I had my art put away and I took a final look at the paintings I had created, making sure that there were no noticeable mistakes. I grabbed the ones I needed and put them behind where my shoes were, just so I knew that I wouldn’t lose them. 

I email V letting him know that I’ll be a few hours early, just so that he knows to expect me. Before I knew it, it was already time to leave.  The day had slipped right by me, faster than I anticipated. Fear slowly grew as I started to get ready to leave. Was it my anxiety? Or was it just the uncertainty of not knowing if anyone would like my art? Whatever it was, I pushed it to the back of my mind, trying to ignore it as I grabbed my art and walked out the door of my apartment. I turned around, locking the door then turning the handle a few times just to make sure that the door was actually locked. As I was walking down the hallway to the elevator, I contemplated bringing a bag to put my art in, but I decided that I didn’t have the time to walk back and look for one. I get in the elevator, reach the foyer and walk outside and start flagging down a taxi. I keep at it for a few minutes and then a taxi finally stops and picks me up. I get in and carefully set the art down beside me, making sure that they wouldn’t get damaged during the ride.

The driver asks me a few questions when I get in, trying to initiate small talk with me. I respond with quick answers, trying to avoid the small talk, and hoping that he’ll stop eventually. After about five minutes of awkward conversation, he goes silent. It stays like this for the rest of the ride there, leaving me to think about what’s going to happen tonight at the show.

When I got out of the taxi at the venue, I was a few hours early with my art, hoping to set up and talk with V before people started arriving. I  am so thankful he decided to give me this opportunity and allowed me to show my art to the world. 

I made my way up the steps and into the venue, and inside there was a larger, ballroom type building, filled with the bustling building staff and other artists alike, who were too busy setting up the art in rows. I struggled to keep my canvases from falling out of my arms while I attempted to look around, taking in the beautiful building and portions of other people's work. As I kept walking into the venue, I felt my canvases begin to slip and I felt panic fill my body when someone caught the paintings right before they hit the floor. 

“Careful there, MC,” the voice called from behind my canvases,  their face hidden from one of the larger paintings.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t anticipate that it would be this difficult, I should have come more prepared. I’m  really sorry, I’m probably interrupting something, aren’t I?  I’m sure you’re super busy but do you think you can tell me where V is? I need to talk to him, but it’s completely okay if you don’t know where he is, I’m sure I’ll be able to find him on my own. ” I finished, all in one breath, feeling even more embarrassed than before. 

I heard the voice from behind  the canvases laugh  a little and the person began pulling the paintings away from  their face, revealing the blue haired photographer himself, “I think you might’ve found him.” He said with a smile  while he started to hand back my canvases.

Regret hit me instantly as I realized he had been who I was talking to all along, “I’m so sorry I-” 

“Don’t worry, here let me take some of these,” He started, grabbing a couple of my paintings,  even though he had just given them back to me. “I’ll show you where your art goes,  but since you’re a bit early, I can show you around, then you can grab something to eat before  the evening starts.” He said with a smile. I nodded my head and followed him through  the rows of pictures  he and some of his colleagues had taken. 

As we made our way to the center,  he stopped in  between a few of his more well known photographs. “Two will go here,” he said,  pointing at two of the empty easels between the pictures, “and two will go across,” he motioned behind him. I nodded my head and moved to place my two floral pictures behind him, on the two easels that were empty, while he placed my other paintings in front of him. 

Once they were set up he handed me some name plates, to differentiate my art from his, as if it wouldn’t be obvious that something here is not like the others. I felt a little distressed that people wouldn’t enjoy my art, and that it would ruin V’s image. I sighed as I played with the way the paintings looked, trying to fit the name tag on them without taking away from the piece. There was just something so overwhelming about the show, I mean who would be here, would people like my art? Maybe I will have to continue living a coffee shop life, serving customers coffee till I die.  It wouldn’t be all that bad though, right? The customers are really sweet and it gives me time to see Jaehee, not to mention that I’d get to see Mr. Han, but I would never be in his league, I wouldn’t be wanted by him.

I groaned and looked around, there were many rows of photographs, some I recognized from his previous shows,  and others were new. I walked through a few of the rows watching as people helped him set up,  and taking a look at other peoples work, and seeing that their art is miles ahead of where I am now.

I stopped in front of one of his larger pictures, a large print of a landscape. The first thing I noticed as I looked at the piece was the way the sunset lit up the hillside, just above the grass was a mix of pink and blue, similar to cotton candy, and the small houses, below the hill, gave the perfect amount of depth. I felt immersed in the image when I heard a throat clear behind me. I jumped at the sound, spinning to see V standing there, a large smile plastered across his face, “This one is my favourite, it’s one of my most recent photos. By all means, tonight, spend as much time as you would like looking at it, but for now, I’d like to show you where everything is before the show starts.” He said, waving for me to follow him.

We made our way through the pictures, he pointed out where things would be going, tall tables for people to stand at, where people can buy drinks, and a place for buying the art. 

“I’m sure you already know this, but at my art shows all the work is on sale, since it makes it easier for buyers to see the art with the artist. Creates a personal connection with the pieces and the amount of effort put into them by the people who made them. However,  would you be comfortable with selling your art if the opportunity arose?” He  hesitated a bit , stopping to lean on one of the set up tables. I paused for a moment, I hadn’t even considered selling my art, there’s no way I could put a price on it. I looked up at him, unsure, hoping he would offer a solution.  He continued, “you won’t have to decide on a price, usually it’s the person  who’s interested in the piece putting up a price that they believe is reasonable.  Of course, you don’t have to agree with the price or wanting to sell it in general, since it is your work afterall. It helps to make art more affordable at times. I think you should, I mean you want a career in art,  don’t you? You’re going to have to  start somewhere , and I personally think this would be a perfect opportunity.” He said, running his hands through his hair. I nodded my head, he had a point, this is my shot. From here I can get big, I can start selling my art and make a living  doing what I love.

“I’ll do it.” I said with a smile. V’s face broke out into a huge grin as he stood up straight.

“Fantastic, I will go make sure they,” he motioned to the people at the sales booth, “know your paintings are also for sale.  Also, if you have any questions throughout the night about potential offers of your art and if you’re wondering if anything has sold, they’re the people to ask.  Now, we have about an hour till doors open, why don't you grab some dinner? There are some  good places down the street that you can go to.” He finished, smiling still. I nodded my head, trying to keep the same energy he had, but all I could feel was panic stirring in me.

I waved to V and made my way out the front doors, looking up and down the street. I wanted to have something that wouldn’t be too messy, as I was not about to risk ruining my outfit before the show had time to even start. I made my way down to a  small restaurant just down the street  that had a salad bar, hoping for something easy. I picked out a simple salad with a vinaigrette and some olives  and I took a seat, taking my time to eat. I didn’t want to be standing there waiting for people to show,  just being there while they were preparing was  awkward enough for me.  While I ate, I realized how much I owe V for everything he’s done up until now. He’s letting me be part of his art show as a beginner artist, something that people would do anything for, and he helps me improve my art whenever I ask him for advice. A loud crash from across the restaurant snapped me out of my thoughts, making me realize I need to finish eating before returning to the venue.

I took some time to scroll through my phone,  since the show would be starting rather soon but I couldn’t bring myself to go.  Most of the time I spent on my phone was me anxiously waiting for Jaehee to text and tell me when she would be there, so that I could hopefully  stay near her most of the night. As I continued waiting, I  was worried that V would be upset that I wasn’t there right away, and soon enough I was leaving the  restaurant in a rush just to hopefully be on time. 

I made my way up the steps  quickly , trying to not trip on my heels as I rushed past the line of people, showing security a small badge signifying that I was an artist so that he could let me inside before  everyone else. I looked around the room  almost frantically , trying to spot V in hopes of hearing some form of encouragement before this whole thing took off. I walked in circles around the place, trying my best to look calm as I continued my  distraught search for V. 

I finally spotted his blue hair walking past the bar and I rushed over to him. “Mr. V!” I called as I caught up to him. He turned and smiled at me, waiting for me to catch up. 

“You’re back, how was dinner?” He asked as we walked towards the doors.

I nodded my head, “ it was good, I had a salad  from somewhere up the street . I guess, well it’s not really a question, but I guess I wanted to thank  you for this. All of this. I’m not sure if I’ll see you when this ends, but the opportunity you’ve given me is to die for and I’m so thankful, is there anything I can do to repay you?” I finished as we got rather close to the entryway, my nerves began to spike,  since we would be opening any minute now.

“You’re very welcome MC, I remember when I was new and I see a lot of myself in you. I don’t need anything, just have fun, and do your best, even after tonight,” He stopped and turned to me, the line of people outside were now visible to us, “don’t stop making art. It’s your passion and you deserve to have it as your career.” He finished. I smiled and nodded my head. 

I watched as he approached the doors, motioning for security to open up. I turned and made my way back into the building, grabbing a drink before walking around, admiring as the building began to fill up with people. They walked calmly, dressed rather professionally as they admired V’s works. V began chatting with some of the attendants, showing them to some of his newer works before pointing them towards the bar. I made my way over to the row where my works stood, some people had gathered around them. I made my way over, curiosity taking over, I wanted to know what the people were thinking. As I approached I heard the soft hush of conversation, “Say, this is a new artist isn’t it?” Can they tell by my art? “Yes, I have not heard of them before, but I must say these are beautiful paintings.” I began to blush a little, their words helped a lot. 

I went to leave when one of the men in a suit turned to face me. His suit looked rather expensive and his overall energy seemed to scream rich, “Excuse me Ma’am, I saw you entering here earlier, do you happen to know the artist?” He asked, his voice smooth and posh. I gulped, I had never talked to someone about my art that I didn’t know. 

“Uhm, yes, Sir. I’m the artist of these four paintings.” I explained in a small voice, my worries getting the best of me at this moment.

“Really? My, you are quite the artist.” He said with a chuckle, I smiled and nodded my head a bit, confidence slowly starting to come back.

“Thank you Sir.” I said with a small bow of the head.

He smiled at me, “These are quite impressive pieces, is this your first show?” He asked, watching me. I nodded my head, extremely aware of my surroundings as the others who were looking at my paintings have turned their attention to me. 

“Yes, I’ve never really showed anyone my art before so this is all rather new to me.” I said, trying to come off as confident. 

He nodded his head and pulled out a notepad, “I hope you continue to put out art, I will be watching,” he took down my name on the painting beside him, before putting the notepad away, “I hope to see more of your art, and possibly your own show one day Ms. MC.” He finished, and with a nod he was gone. 

The others around me nodded their heads, shaking my hand and complimenting me on my art. I began to feel a bit overwhelmed, this was spectacular, they actually liked it. I smiled as the crowd began to move on, and I placed my glass back at the bar and made my way to the restrooms. I began pacing back and forth while watching myself in the mirror, where was Jaehee? This is going so much better than I thought and I want to share this moment with her, I want her to know how absolutely amazing things were working out.

I checked my phone for the fifth time in a minute, still no texts. I sighed and made my way back out, looking across the room. I noticed V standing with a tall, black haired man, his back to me, but the figure looked so familiar. I noticed a small brunette going to stand with them and suddenly everything clicked, Jaehee is here with her boss. Her boss, Jumin. V began leading them down the row to my art, their backs still to me, but when they turned, I couldn’t deny that I knew that side profile so well. Jumin Han was here. I noticed Jaehee looking down at her phone and I made my way to another row of pictures, making sure to not be seen. 

I felt my phone buzz in my palm as I made my way over to some tables. I leaned over and unlocked my phone.

‘MC, I’ve finally made it here, Mr. Han had to stay late at the office for a bit. I am by your works, they are wonderful. Tell me where you are and I’ll try to meet you.’ I smiled, she’s so sweet. ‘Hey Jaehee, I’ll head towards the row my art is in, I’ll meet you at the end there.’ I sent the text and straightened myself out, making my way down the row beside them. 

As I made my way by them I heard Jumin and V talking, “So this is the new artist you spoke of?” Jumin asked, his tone cold but still interested. He probably couldn’t recognize that I was the artist, my last name probably throwing him off. 

“Ah yes, she is up and coming. What do you think of her pieces?” V asked. I moved slowly, looking at the pictures around me, trying to act normal. 

“I think they’re rather good.” He said. I sighed a little, The compliment was wonderful but I’d rather he said it to my face. “I will go find the artist for you,” V said, turning to go back to where I was. I panicked and made my way towards Jaehee, hoping to not see Jumin for now. 

I made my way to the end of the row, and saw Jaehee looking at the picture I was looking at before. “Congratulations!” She said, turning to face me.

I smiled and nodded my head, “Yes, things are going a lot better than I anticipated.” I said with a small smile. 

She nodded her head, “Yes, people are really enjoying your work, I’m glad you decided to attend.” She said with a smile.

I nodded my head, grinning, “Yes, it feels good.” 

We stood there for a few moments when I heard V clearing his throat behind us. “MC, I’ve been looking for you.” He said as I turned to face him. 

I smiled, pretending I didn’t know, “Sorry, I was talking with my friend here, is there something I need to do?” I asked. He smiled and looked past me, waving to Jaehee. 

He looked back to me, “I wanted to introduce you to my friend, he was admiring your work.” He said.

I nodded my head, “Yes of course, I can do that.” I said, turning to look at Jaehee, “I’m sorry, I guess this is cut short for now, I’ll try and find you before you leave, is that alright?” I ask, watching her. 

She smiles and waves, “Of course it’s fine, I’ll be around here for a while, and I will text you before I leave.” She said. I nodded my head and smiled, before turning and following V.

I knew he was about to introduce me to Jumin, but for some reason I was still extremely nervous. As we approached him He turned to look at us, and he looked almost shocked when he saw me. “Jumin Han, my dear friend, this is MC, she is the painter of these images.” V said, turning to motion towards me. I smiled and waved, was he gonna pretend he didn’t know me? Or perhaps he would tell V he’s been visiting my shop all week. Jumin looked between V and I for a few moments before smiling at me, his smile much calmer and kinder than before. 

“MC, you didn’t mention you were a painter,” He started, watching me, “when you said you had a dream, I thought you meant you were studying for something in university.” He said.

V looked between the two of us, before turning to face Jumin again. “You know each other?” He asked, I nodded my head in response and Jumin did the same.

“Well, if that’s the case, I’ll leave you two to speak, I must go entertain the other guests.” And with that, V was gone. 

I watched Jumin for a moment, his stare was cold, as per usual, but there were cracks, something softer seemed to poke through in points.There was a bit of a sparkle in his eyes, and his usual empty expression held a small smile. 

“Yeah, I’ve always had a passion for painting, and I’m so thankful that V has given me this chance to really get out there.” I said, motioning to the paintings beside us. He nodded his head, his usually fluffy hair was brushed back, still loose and some strands fell down to his eyes, but it was rather classy. 

“I never thought of you as an artist, but these pieces are rather well done, are you selling them?” He asked. I nodded my head, did he want to buy them? Oh man that would be a dream. 

“Yes, they are, I spoke to V about it before the show.” I said with a smile.

He nodded his head, “That’s a good idea, you want to make a profit off of your passion.” He said, turning to look at the piece beside him. “Artists need to really put themselves out there so that their art will sell, you are very lucky to have this opportunity.” He finished. I turned to look at the same piece as him, it was a realistic painting of cherry blossom branches across a deep blue sky. 

“Yes, this chance is to die for,” I mumbled.

He turned to me and nodded, “I think you have a shot to get big, don’t give up.” And with that he was gone. 

I took a moment to stand there, looking at my piece when I noticed a small tag in the corner, ‘SOLD’. I was shocked, it had been about an hour and my art was already selling. I looked at the others, one other had the same tag. I tried to contain my joy as I looked at the tag, my dreams were coming true, I was on my way to becoming a big time artist. I turned to leave and look for Jaehee when I saw one of the sales attendants walking my way, “Excuse me Ma’am, I just need to put these on the paintings and I’ll be out of your way.” He said with a smile. I nodded my head as he placed a sold tag on my other pieces, the joy rushing through me. 

I made my way back to where I last saw Jaehee, almost about to explode if I didn’t tell her the news. I found her a row away from where we last were, her face down, looking at her phone. I weaved past a few people before coming to look at the picture she stood in front of. “Welcome back,” she mumbled, glancing up from her phone for only a few seconds. 

“Thank you, I came to tell you all my paintings have sold,” I said, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

“Huh?” Jaehee asked, spinning to face me, “They all sold?” She exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. We danced around in a hug for a bit, the excitement was overwhelming. “I’m so happy for you!” 

We pulled apart and moved to the back of the room to talk better. “You sold all four?” She asked, shocked and happy, her grin huge as she watched me. 

I nodded my head, “Yes they’re all sold! I’m over the moon, this is going so well!” I exclaimed. “Yes I’m so glad! I do have to go soon, Mr. Han was texting me when you showed up, but tomorrow at the coffee shop you have to tell me everything!” She said.

I nodded my head, “Of course, here, let me show you out,” I said with a smile. 

We began walking towards the exit when Jaehee stopped in her tracks. “Jaehee…” I started looking over at her, she motioned to the two men waiting together at the exit. I looked closely, I knew one of them was Jumin, but the other one, he looked familiar, and rather similar to Jumin… could it be-

“Chairman Han,” Jaehee started in a whisper, “Oh maybe I should go to the exit myself, uhm,” She was watching them intently, stress rested across her face.

“Jaehee, it’s ok, you can just say I’m the reason it took you a minute to get here.” I said, turning to smile at her. She shook her head but motioned for me to follow. We made our way up to the men, the chairman was laughing at something while Jumin watched, barely even a smile on his lips. 

“Sorry to keep you two waiting, Mr. Han I didn’t know you were here.” She said, facing Jumin’s father. 

He shook his head and smiled, “No worries, I was just stopping in to visit Jumin and his friend. Say, who’s this here?” He asked, looking over to me. Jumin glanced my way and smiled a bit, nodding his head, as if telling me it was okay to introduce myself. 

“My name is MC, Sir, I was showing some of my art today.” I said, hoping to keep it at that. The Chairman smiled and shook my hand. 

“Another artist huh? That’s wonderful,” He chuckled and looked over to Jumin, “if you ever consider exporting your art, our team would love to help you out, isn’t that right Jumin?” He asked nudging his son, he looked as if he were pulled out of a trance, jumping when his father bumped him.

“Yes, yes of course.” He said, looking over to me, his smile seemed almost apologetic. 

“Anyhow, I should continue talking to the guests, thank you for visiting, I hope you three have a wonderful evening.” And with a wave I made my way back into the crowd. I glanced over my shoulder after a few steps to see Jumin still watching me, and for a second, before he noticed my eyes, I could have sworn he was smiling.

I made my way back towards V, the night was winding down and I wanted to tell him I would be taking my leave. I found him looking at the sold tags of my art, “V, I think I will be heading out now,” I started, “Is there anything I need to do? Like my art is sold so I don’t have to take it home right?” I asked with a smile.

He turned to face me, a huge grin on his face, “You did so amazing tonight! There is nothing you need to do, the money you made will be sent to you tomorrow afternoon, and the art will make its way to their owners at the same time.” He said with a smile. 

“Thank you V, this was such an amazing opportunity, and I’m so thankful for this. I could not have done any of this without your help.” I said, smiling.

He shook his head and laughed. “Your art sold on its own, but you’re very welcome, and by all means, please bring art to my next show, I’ll let you know when it happens.” He said,  as I I nodded my head vigorously.

“Of course. Thank you so much V.” I finished, taking a step back. 

“You’re welcome MC, now please, have a good rest, and I will contact you soon.” I nodded my head, said my goodbyes, and made my way out to the exit. 

I hailed a cab and in no time I was making my way up to my apartment, my legs feeling like they were going to give out. I had such a huge grin on my face up until I hit the bed, the day's events lulling me to sleep. 


End file.
